Even The Very Wise Can Not See All Ends
by Anelriel
Summary: Curiously enough, this is YodaXMace. Be wary, for not even the wisest Jedi Master can avoid Love for ever...


Disclaimer: I own every thing! Jedi Mind Trick Force Wave "You shall believe me, regardless of all evidence you could, perhaps, conjure against me!  
Summary: it is obvious, and unheard-of.  
Pairings: YodaXWindu :Even the wisest of Masters fall en Love.:

He was not certain as to what to do...He was ancient, yet ever wise: of what was not and what was allowed he was aware, he had, at last, fallen en Love. He had done his utmost to prevent this, yet when the Force is involved, no one can prevent any thing, and Its Will certainly shan't be controlled.  
Jedi Grand Master Yoda floated down the corridors, lost en thought: en eight hundred and eighty years not once, not ever had he let some one into his stronghold, past his barrier en which he had so subtly, yet magnificently wrought around and within his heart. He had, naturally, ever cared for his Padawans, and those upon the Jedi High Council as his, yes...yet had ever told himself that he could not nor shan't fall into the snare of Love. So much for that, his teachings unto his Padawans, the ones even now upon the Jedi High Council, against passionate Love...they had flown unlightly out the window.  
Of his Love he had ever been aware, since even when he was first arrived at the Jedi Temple itself as an infant, taught he as a youngling, trained he from Padawan unto Knight even. He had observed his growth from Knight unto Master even. This individual, he remained ignorant unto Yoda's newest feelings of Love, and Yoda, certain was he that they were not to be returned en any interest, whatso. The day Mace Windu was Knighted, was the day Jedi Master Yoda had first discerned what Love and the Force had conjured against himself.  
Master Mace Windu stood without Yoda's chamber's threshold, patiently awaiting his return. Ever since Mace could recall, Master Yoda had been there...for he. At pr?ent, he needed he...more than ever afore. Mace was enduring a mind-atrophying conflict from within: he had felt the disturbance of Love. He remained uncertain as to what to do or how to proceed against these unheard-of afore feelings...yet he knew with whom and to where he could turn: to the Master of all Jedi, towards Yoda the patriarch of their blest Order.  
Yoda, wise was he, and the most trustworthy individual amidst all Jedi. Loved was he by all, yet not so deeply nor so passionately from Mace. He had ever seen Yoda as a father, but when he crossed the thick boundary of puberty, he discovered else feelings as well for the little, green Master of all Jedi. Had loved Yoda he, since even fro when he turned 13, and had maintained this enamouring of Yoda, yet had concealed, very well, it seemed, those feelings...yet now he was uncertain as to how much longer he could maintain such restrain. Each passing day was becoming, more and more, a challenge of all his wits. This restraint, it necessitated every ounce of his utmost concentration so as not to let any one become aware of such feelings, lest some one reveal to the venerable Master Jedi himself.  
Had come the moment, he felt, which he concluded to reveal unto Yoda of his feelings, yet subtly. He was to request counsel from the sagacious Master Jedi. He merely hoped that he could not yield himself unto Yoda's potent perceptions, his wary mental fortitude. At last and then, Mace beheld Yoda approaching from down the corridor, amusingly yet upon his anti-grav chair.

"Young Master Windu, perceive I that some thing is heavily upon your mind, is there not?" enquired Yoda.  
"Yes, Master...I do feel there is. Perhaps you shall lend an ear to my confidences"  
"Ever with me confide you can. Go within, shall we? Yoda, then, turned and placed his hand upon the screen to unseal the door. They fared and sat upon the circular seats, those lodged within Master Yoda's dwelling, for which he availed en moments of purest meditation.  
Across from each else sat they, the elder en silence sat, the younger en anxiety. Mace was aware that Yoda could sit there and remain silent until he was ready: yet Maced desired not to challenge such patience overlong.  
"Master Yoda, I know attachment is forbidden, but I fear I am to admit that I am very much now attached with some thing, and that I have no desire to release myself from it." said Mace "If an object this is, be rid of it you must." counseled the wisest Master "It's not an object; it's a person. I love...yo...some one, and hastily he added and I'm unsure as to how to tell this person.  
Why did he not merely stab his lightsabre thru' his heart? Yoda sat there and fought the pain which was rising within his chest. This person with whom Mace had fallen...why had this to be, and how he wished it was he! Yet this was not his answer.  
"A ponderous weight upon your mind this must be...as for your heart, hmm?" said Yoda.  
"Yes! Of all I think he just is! These feelings for him...they are constant and deafening nearly. What must be done to cease this?" asked Mace.  
Yoda feigned to ponder long and hard upon this, whilst the answer came to he within seconds even.  
"Hmm...to find the courage to proceed with this you have, and must; then only will it cease." advised Yoda.  
"I'm not sure how to tell this person. He's ever been there for me, even since I was a babe. He's my truest friend and ally even, aside from the Force, that is. both smiled genuinely at that last comment  
"Afraid are you, and reason more is that than ever to train yourself to let go. To save you both the hurt of what can not and shall not be." counseled Master Yoda Mace sat long there en silence, and contemplated: could he, sensibly, tell his Master, yet Love how he truly felt and deal with the pain of being turned away, courtesy of the very little, green Master's teachings? He bowed his head and said lightly: "I could not hurt this person en any form. He is every thing for me. I live and breathe for him. I could not hurt the individual sitting just mere across from me, now could I?" queried Mace.  
"Love...clouded your discernment it has. Impossible to feel this for..." Yoda ceased mid-sentence and discerned, alertly even, at how he had concluded his sentence: the individual across from he...it was Yoda, himself. He loved he? The entire spanse of moments, Mace had indeed been speaking of not one else en his feelings but for he...? 


End file.
